Awesome News
by Elfana
Summary: Elizabeta feels ill one morning when she wakes up and calls her friend Marie to help her out. Marie comes over with bags filled with food and pregnancy tests. PruHun, human names used.


**A/N: **I was in the mood to write a pregnancy fic, for some reason xD And I wanted to write some PruHun, because I love that pairing so much! x3 Also, Marie is Belgium~

Thanks to _Vera The Awesome_ for beta-reading! jhsfhkafhadkfj «333

_I do now own Axis Powers Hetalia, or any of its characters._

* * *

><p>It was really true. Two red lines on the little plastic pregnancy test. She was pregnant. She would be having a baby. She quickly grabbed number two, which said the same thing. Pregnant.<p>

"Oh god…" Elizabeta moaned as she lowered her hand. She placed her other hand on her stomach. There was something growing under her hand. A new life… a little baby.

"How's it going?" Marie asked from the other side of the bathroom door. Elizabeta had called Marie this morning after she had thrown up over her bed and on her way to the bathroom. Marie had gasped and arrived within half an hour, with at least three bags full of stuff.

She had thrown vegetables and fruit on the table in the kitchen and washed the covers from the bed while she pushed Elizabeta into the bathroom with at least five different pregnancy tests.

She had tried out three of them, waiting for the results in the bathroom. She could hear Marie talk to her cats, which she had brought with her, while she was doing the laundry for Elizabeta.

And now, still shaking, the brunette opened the door and peeked out to see Marie waiting for her on the now clean bed. The blonde girl looked up when she heard the door open and smiled.

"And?"

"It's positive," Elizabeta muttered. "I'm pregnant."

"You don't sound happy, Lizzy! Being pregnant is a happy thing," Marie said. She tried to sound carefree, but Elizabeta knew she was worried for her friend. Elizabeta just didn't feel like screaming of joy yet, knowing that she was pregnant.

"I know," The brunette rubbed over her stomach again. "But I'm scared…"

"Having a baby is scary in a way," Marie mused, while she started petting one of her cats again. "But being a mother makes up for it… I think." Marie giggled.

Elizabeta sighed and sat down next to her friend on the bed. "When should I tell Gil?"

"Why don't you call him now?"

"He is at his brother's place… You know how fond he is of Ludwig," Elizabeta smiled slightly. "And… I'm a little scared to tell him… what if… you know… he—"

"Lizzy," Marie interrupted her. "Gilbert loves children. Remember when Ludwig was small? Oh, what am I even saying… He's still doting on Ludwig as if he's still a kid," Marie pointed out, wiggling with her finger. "I'm positive he will be overjoyed."

Elizabeta frowned her eyebrows before grabbing Marie's hand. "Thanks… I should have more faith in Gilbert, shouldn't I?"

"Oh, no!" Marie shook her head, squeezing her friend's hand. "Being pregnant means being allowed to panic and doubt. All the hormones and such."

The brunette chuckled and smiled. "Thank you, Marie," she said and hugged her friend.

"You're welcome, Lizzy," Marie responded. "But you should really call him… Knowing Gilbert, he'll stay there at least a week or so… He has a right to know…"

Elizabeta bit her lip. "Alright… I'll call him later."

"You better. Now, in the time you were stressing around in the bathroom I made lunch for us," Marie smiled and pulled her friend with her to the kitchen where a little lunch for two was set up.

"Oh, Marie! You didn't have to do all this," Elizabeta said, but was grateful the blonde woman had made her lunch. Her head was full of babies and telling Gilbert at the moment.

They ate together and chatted about some casual things. Eventually Lovino was brought up. "Did you ask him out yet? I know he likes you too, it is so obvious, Marie," Elizabeta said as she brought a piece of cheese to her lips, eating it.

"Oh, but, I'm you know, what if he takes it the wrong way and he'll think that it's just friendly or that he found a girl when I was gone and that he likes her so much and they'll get married and I will be forever alone," Marie rattled. She was blushing and her green eyes were closed, hands brought to her mouth.

"Well, Toni said that Lovino was hoping you two could do something together, you know?" Elizabeta said. "Just the two of you… Toni bullied him for days after he had confessed it to him."

"Okay… I'll visit him on my way back home…" Marie blushed, finally lowering her hands again.

"You should," Elizabeta agreed, chuckling at the image of a flustered Lovino when Marie showed up without a warning, asking him out… or whatever she had planned on asking.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so, be sure to call me later, Lizzy! I'm dying to know what he said!" Marie said, hugging her friend again. "Good luck and don't worry. It will be fine!"<p>

"Thank you, Marie," Elizabeta said, hugging the blonde woman back.

When the cheerful woman had placed all her cats in her car, she drove off, honking one more time before she disappeared out of sight.

Elizabeta sighed and picked up her cell phone from the table in the living room. She sat on the sofa and stared at the phone.

"Okay. Call him now," she ordered herself. She scrolled through the phonebook, stopping at the letter 'T' where Gilbert was listed as 'The Awesome Boyfriend'.

She pressed the green button and bit her lip again as she brought the gadget to her ear. She could hear the dialling tone ring a few times before someone picked up.

"Eliza! Why are you calling the Awesome Me? Not that I mind, of course. Having Eliza calling me is awesome after all!" Gilbert said, sounding somewhat drunk. If Elizabeta wasn't so nervous, she would have laughed. Ludwig always complained how his brother would drink all the beer he had stocked in his house.

"Uhm… Gil… How are you?" Elizabeta began, knowing how stupid she sounded.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Gilbert said, his voice now serious. "Is everything alright? You don't sound so awesome at the moment…"

"Well… I was sick this morning… Marie came over…" Elizabeta muttered.

"Liz, I'm coming over right now, I mean, you're not dying, right? That's so not awesome. I will not allow that!" Gilbert panicked in her ear.

"No, Gilbert! I'm fine! I'm not dying! No one is dying. Don't do anything rash," Elizabeta said.

"Oh… Okay," Gilbert said, sounding relieved. "So, you're fine?"

"I am. Marie went home already," The brunette said. She started fiddling with her hair. "But I called because… I need to tell you something important…"

"You can tell the Awesome Me everything!"

"Gilbert…" She paused and gathered all her courage. "I'm pregnant, Gilbert."

She closed her eyes and listened to Gilbert's breathing, her heart beating in her chest. Suddenly a loud thump was heard.

"Gilbert?" Elizabeta asked, worried.

"MEIN GOTT! BRÜDER!" he screamed. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! LISTEN TO THIS AWESOME NEWS! ELIZA CALLED. SHE'S PREGNANT! WE WILL BE HAVING AN AWESOME BABY!"

"Gil! Not so loud!" Ludwig snapped back at him. "And you dropped the phone, idiot!"

"Ve~ Are you going to be a daddy, Gilbert? That's wonderful news! That means I'll be an uncle, right?" Feliciano chirped up.

"OF COURSE!" beamed Gilbert. "Since you're practically married to West here! Can you believe it? Liz is pregnant with our awesome baby! Toni and Francis have to hear about this!"

"Why don't you answer Elizabeta first…" Ludwig offered. He handed his brother his phone again. "You can call Francis and Antonio after that."

"Oh, right! Thanks, Brüder," Gilbert said and slapped his brother on his back. "Sorry, Eliza. Your awesome news made the awesome me be even more awesome and—Are you crying?"

"N-No…" Elizabeta said and dried her tears. All her fears had been for nothing. It had been exactly like Marie predicted. "I'm happy. Gilbert, we're going to have a family."

"And what an awesome family we will be! I'm coming home tomorrow! West won't let me drive when I've had beer, you see. Oh, Liz! I wish you were here right now, to celebrate, but you can't drink, of course! We need you and the baby to be in an awesome health!" Gilbert mused. "And we'll give it an awesome name! What do you think of Fredrick for a boy and Giliza for a girl? Giliza is an awesome combination of our names!"

Elizabeta chuckled. "We'll think about that later, Gilbert. Don't drink too much, okay?"

"Well, I need another beer to celebrate, really! The beer at West's place is awesome!" Gilbert said. "Oh, I can't wait to share this news with everyone!"

"I'll leave that to you, then." She smiled to herself.

"Yes! The Awesome Me will let everyone know! I'll be back to you tomorrow, Liz!" There was a pause. "I love you, Elizabeta."

"I love you too, Gilbert," she said, blinking against new tears. Pregnancy was really messing with her tough attitude. "Say hi to Feli and Ludwig for me, okay?"

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow, Mrs Awesome," Gilbert replied. Before he broke the connection she could hear him talk to Feliciano and Ludwig already. "Liz said hi! I will now call Toni and Francis—"

The brunette stared at the phone in her hand. Gilbert would be back tomorrow. Then she would see him… She could barely wait to see his smile.

"How awesome," she chuckled.

-Fin-


End file.
